Desperation
by crow-of-murders
Summary: This was absurd. The entire situation was impossible. It was immoral. It was unthinkable. It was exactly what he needed. WilliamxSebastian LEMONTASTIC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm just a nerd writing a story. I do not own anything.

Warnings: Violence, blood, masochism, all that good stuff. Yaoi, meaning MxM.

If you don't like any of these things, there's a back button at the top of the page. No one is forcing you to read this fic.

WillxSeb yaoi, because god knows, they both need it.

XXXXX

The butler sighed. This had gone far enough. Contract or not, this was just too much. For the past two years he had been dealing with a bratty, demanding thirteen year old, catering to his every whim without question or complaint. He practically ran the mansion by himself-the mansion he had to rebuild parts of practically every day-because the worthless idiots he had hired couldn't do their own damn jobs! And now this. On top of the already frustrating life he had as the Phantomhive butler, he now had to deal with a nightly break-in and the everlasting verbal molestation that was Grell Sutcliffe.

"But Sebaschannnnn! You proooommmisssed!", whined the red haired pain the the neck for the 7000th time that night.

"I did no such thing."

"But Sebby!"

"No. This conversation is over." _Until he comes back tomorrow, _thought the demon. The obnoxious shinigami had been stopping by every night for the past several weeks, demanding

a kiss _with tongue_. Sebastian had not the slightest clue as to when he allegedly 'promised' that such an action would take place. At times he thought it would be simpler just to do it so the supposed 'god' would go away, but he knew that wouldn't work. Sebastian knew that if he kissed the other man, even without tongue, he would continue to return, only this time spouting words of love and passion. And the last thing he needed was for Grell to begin asking for _sex _every night.

_How can it be the last thing you need if it's the first thing on your mind?_

Disgusted with himself, the butler pushed the thought out of his mind. True, he was a demon, and at times his needs began to get the better of him, but he was _never_ going to give in to them with this shinigami. Or any shinigami for that matter. Not unless he got desperate.

_You _are _desperate, _whispered his inner demon, but again, he pushed the thought from his mind.

"Sebaschannn!" The flamboyant redhead was now clinging to his leg. "Just one kiss...with lots of tongue".

"Absolutely not." he responded coldly. "I suggest you leave on your own before I am forced to take more drastic measures."

"Ohhh Sebby! Are you threatening to _assault _me?" Grell giggled, "If you must, please be -oww!"

Grell whined and rubbed at the shoe print on his face where his beloved had kicked him.

"Sebby." he moaned, "I didn't know you were such a sadist. I could get into that. Ahh!" A fork zipped through the air and lodged itself into the wall, mere millimeters from Grell's head.

"Unless you would like the next one to land in your skull, I believe it would be in your best interest to leave the property." Sebastian said with his trademark smile.

Unfortunately, Grell didn't take the hint.

"Ohh Sebby! Anger so passionate could only mean equally passionate love! I just knew..."

The demon did not hear any more of the crimson haired man's babbling. His head became clouded with rage and hatred, shown only in his glowing red eyes. He reached into his coat, pulled out a knife, and aimed it directly for Grell's face. The perfectly shined silverware was sailing through the air, quickly making its way toward the blabbering male on the other side of the room, when it was promptly halted between two blades.

The knife fell to the floor and the blades closed with a distinct click before moving to the wielder's face to push square wire glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Will!" shrieked Grell, jumping up and running over to greet his coworker.

"Grell Sutcliffe." he said without turning his gaze from the attacker, "How many times have I told you not to associate with vermin such as this?"

"Oh Will! You saved me!" Grell latched on to his boss's arm and rested his head on his shoulder. " I knew you cared!"

"Grell Sutcliffe, you will return to our realm and wait for me in my office. I need to have a word with you."

"Ohh Will!"

William rolled his eyes slightly.

"Go, Sutcliffe."

"Yes sir!" he yelled over-energetically. He leaped out the window and disappeared back to his own realm, leaving alone the two men he had been harassing.

Said men were standing several feet apart, facing each other as if preparing for a face off. The tension in the room was stifling. Beams of pure hatred connected gold eyes with red in a glaring competition. For an untold amount of time, they stood there, neither wanting to speak to the other.

The silence was broken by the shinigami.

"Truly, demon." he said "Your behavior is becoming atrocious. As much as I dislike Grell Sutcliffe, and I am sure you do too, you have never made an attempt on his life before. Clearly, demon, you are becoming rather _frustrated_ in the human environment. Perhaps your little owner should keep you under closer surveillance for the time being, until you..."

"William, this is hardly your place."

"Now why would you say such a thing?"

"William..." the demon whispered, moving closer, "You seem to be more and more uptight every time I see you." He was behind the shinigami by now, and whispered in his ear "Why is that?"

Sebastian watched as William tensed up in...disgust? Shock? Perhaps realization? He wasn't sure exactly. Nor did he particularly care. As much as he loathed this tightwad, he was in fact _frustrated. _He knew he was going to hate himself for it, and he knew it was completely inappropriate for him as a butler- hell, it was completely inappropriate for him as a _demon- _but he knew that he could not continue on like this. _He needed sex. _And god knows, William did too (though being the uptight bastard he was, he would never admit it). It was, for all intents and purposes, a win-win situation.

"William..." he whispered again, letting the hot air hit the other man's neck "Don't you know it is rude to ignore a question?" He placed a small kiss on William's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Tch...I know what you're doing. You are truly a vile, disgusting creature, aren't you?"

Sebastian breathed a laugh. "I am. But does it matter to you right now?"

The brunette snorted. "You are much to full of yourself, thinking your seductive powers could work on _me._" He pushed the demon away and wiped his neck with a handkerchief from his pocket. "Repulsive".

"Well, if you found me so repulsive, you were free to leave any time."

"Demon..." he groaned, covering his face with his hand and closing his eyes. This was absurd. The entire situation was impossible. It was immoral. It was unthinkable. It was exactly what he needed.

And the demon knew it.

With one forceful push, the death god pushed the seducer into the wall. He ignored the smug smile that had appeared on the other man's face and said through gritted teeth,

"Demon, what we are about to do is entirely confidential. You will not speak of it, you will not write of it, you will not transmit it through thought and if possible you will not think about it ever again. You will guard this information by any means necessary. I hereby swear to abide by the same aforementioned rules. I do not, and I repeat _do not_ want this information leaked to _anyone_, keep it from your owner as well, as much as possible. Do you understand, demon? If you do not agree to these rules, I will find other means of satisfaction, and so will you. This is a one time occurrence due to extreme circumstance, and will never be repeated. Do I have your full agreement?"

The demon scoffed. "Do you believe that _I _want it to get out that I slept with _you_? Of course not. We demons are admittedly sinful creatures, however we do look down upon relations with the likes of _you_".

William sighed and repeated "Do I have your full agreement?"

Sebastian chuckled quietly. "Yes".

No sooner than the word was spoken, the reaper slammed their lips together and began a frenzied kiss with the demon. The taste of the creature was just as horrid as he had predicted it would be— just like the sins he embodied- but the feeling of incredible heat, the long put off contact with another individual was too much for him to resist. William entwined his hands into the raven black hair of the other and pulled forcefully. Sebastian let out a small grunt of pain and annoyance, but did not break off the kiss. In fact, he began to run his tongue over William's lips and tried to force his way inside. He was not enjoying the taste of his partner either, but he was a lustful being, and this type of kissing would not suffice. William resisted the demonic tongue that was trying to invade the sanctity of his mouth, but hands on the back of his head pressed their mouths closer, and he was forced to give in.

_He's in my mouth. _William thought. _The demon's tongue is in my mouth. Ugh, disgusting. _

Though, as disgusting as it was, William had to admit...Sebastian was a good kisser. He knew exactly how to move his tongue, exactly how to manipulate his mouth in order to hypnotize the senses and arouse his partner further. Sebastian knew this, and it pleased him to no end to feel the high-strung god fist the fabric of his uniform and hear the soft groans he tried so desperately to hide.

Wanting to torture the shinigami more, Sebastian returned his hands to William's waist and pushed their groins together. From moving his hips slightly, he evoked a gasp from the other male, which caused their mouths to part, still linked by a string of their mixed saliva. William grabbed the butler's hips and pulled him closer to cause more heated friction. His teeth clenched as he stared at the man before him. God, he hated this creature. Sebastian chuckled again under his breath.

"Eager now, aren't we?"

William did not like this one bit. The demon was _not _going to have power over him here. Without warning, he reached down and squeezed the demon's clothed erection, causing him to gasp in surprised pleasure. True, it was not doing anything to disprove his eagerness, but he wanted to see the ever composed, ever _smug _creature come undone a little bit. He fondled the bulge and listened to the demon's breath quicken, if ever so slightly.

"Feel good, demon?"

There was no response aside from the sound of heavy breathing and the glow of lustful red

eyes. It was beneath Sebastian's pride to admit that such a minor fondling had caused him pleasure. More pleasure than it should.

"Tch." William responded, removing his hand.

"Can we get to the _actual _sex now?" Sebastian asked, feigning boredom.

"Very well" responded William.

They stood in silence for a moment, waiting for the other to move.

"Well, get onto my bed" instructed Sebastian.

"You first, demon. I'm certainly not going first."

"But if you go first, it will be more convenient for me to get on top of you".

"_You _get on top of _me_? I believe you are mistaken, vermin. I would never stoop so low."

"You have already stooped low enough, what will a little lower hurt?"

"Clearly you do not understand the concept of _self-respect_. It is something that we shinigami possess, and because of it we do not stoop so low as to bottom a demon".

"Self-respect? I believe you threw that away earlier tonight when you agreed to sleep with me."

"Either I am on top, or you can take care of yourself."

Sebastian scowled at this declaration. With other demons position was not an issue. There was no power associated with the top, no weakness with the bottom. There was only sex and lust and pleasure. Nothing but sweaty, chaotic, violent sex any way you looked at it. This was not about being a bottom. This was about being a bottom to William.

"How about..." Sebastian said, cupping William's chin, "No".

"No? No to what? You can't just say no and not specify _to what_ you are saying no".

"I believe I just did."

Before the reaper could protest, he was pushed onto the bed and straddled.

"Do you intend to rape me? I wouldn't put it beneath you, you know."

"I don't believe that is possible. You want this."

"No" William said. He extended his scythe and opened the clipper so that it pushed on the other man's throat, and Sebastian was forced off of him. He pinned him to the bed and took the position that the other had just been forced out of. "I want _this_".

He tightened the scythe a little bit to show he was serious. Not enough to kill the demon, but enough to make it hurt.

"Mmmh" the demon moaned. He was bleeding where the scythe had touched his skin.

"?" William was momentarily confused, but then he snorted. "I should have known. You are a complete masochist, aren't you?"

He smirked. "Yes."

"Well, as much as I enjoy your pain, I can't use this scythe anymore. I will have to sanitize it of your blood already." He removed the scythe from Sebastian's neck and proceeded to place it on the floor. "However..."

He was cut off, pinned down to the bed once again. And once again, he attacked with the scythe.

"As I was saying. I will be keeping it nearby in case you try anything again." The demon was once again pinned down. "Demon...if you continue to fight me, I _will_ leave you to your own devices." William leaned in close and whispered in his ear "And I _know _how much you need this".

He dropped his scythe and took his place back on top. The creature beneath him was clearly not happy about this arrangement, but William was right. He did need this.

"Now, shall we get started so we can get this over with?"

They resumed their frantic kissing, and began to undress. Layers of hot, sweaty clothing disappeared from their bodies and were carelessly discarded onto the floor. With each garment that was tossed aside, they became more passionate, more desperate, and more urgently aroused. Skin was kissed, tasted and bitten as it was revealed, only arousing them both further.

When all clothing was removed, William noticed something that made him stare in horror and disgust. Apparently when discarding his clothing, Sebastian had also discarded his human appearance. His eyes glowed an eerie pink, pupils now catlike slits. His perfectly white teeth had become small but sharp fangs, yet his usual smile still remained. The normally milky-white skin had taken on a slightly darker hue. Looking down at his hands, he noticed that the normally well-groomed black nails were now long, pointed claws. His hair had grown as well, though not by much, and was horribly unkempt. No sign of the Phantomhive butler remained. In his place was this murderous sinful beast, who was now staring lustfully into his eyes.

"You...you...". He stuttered, backing away from the monster.

"Demon?"

"Yes! Ugh, do you _have _to look like that?"

"I apologize if genetics weren't in my favor, but yes, I do in fact have to look like this."

"I mean why do you have to look like a _demon_?"

"I _am _a demon."

"I know that." he growled, becoming irritated. "But couldn't you have used your human form?"

"I could have, but I find that this form is better for this sort of situation".

"If you haven't had sex in the other form, how do you know?"

"Actually I have. It was awful."

"I don't think I can do you like this."

"I can do _you_ like this".

"Now why do you think it would be more appealing to me now that you _look _like a demon?"

"I was only offering".

"I am not doing this".

"Just close your eyes."

"Tch. I don't trust you"

"Then take your glasses off".

"That won't..." The shinigami removed his glasses, and his vision blurred. Not enough that he could completely ignore the hellish features of the creature below him, but it helped enough that he could at least stand to look at him.

"Better?"

"Good enough."

"Good." The demon spread his legs. "Finally we can begin".

XXXXX

Please review. _**Constructive**_criticism always welcome, but please no flames, there is never reason to be rude.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I'm back with the 2nd part of this little two shot (well, not really little, it's 14 pages in total. Yeesh!).

Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed/favorited/watched my story, I really appreciate it. You all get lemon squares fresh out of the oven.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

Warnings: More blood and masochism in this chapter, it gets pretty violent. Plus again with the smex. Don't like don't read please.

Oh, and I think I saw a fluffy little bunny hopping around in there too. But just a teeny tiny one.

Anyway, on with the show. I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXX

For the 4th time that night, awkward silence filled the room. Each waited for the other to start doing something, but as usual, both were too stubborn.

"Well, demon?"

"I thought you were on top. Isn't it only proper that you initiate?'

"Tch." He was right, of course. William had insisted on taking the dominant position, but now that they were finally getting to it, he was beginning to hesitate. The last thing he wanted was to touch the demon _there_.

"It's not going to hurt you." Sebastian teased, thrusting his hips forward a bit.

William sighed. He would need to sanitize his entire body multiple times when they were finished. Throwing away his pride and dignity as a shinigami, he took the demon's shaft into his hand and pumped it roughly.

Immediately, sparks raced through Sebastian's body. His mouth dropped open, back arched, eyes closed. He honestly could not remember the last time he had been touched like this. It was before the contract, that much he knew. Oh, it seemed like ages ago he had made that contract. The contract that had reduced him to a servant, the contract that denied him everything that made him a demon. And now because of it, he was being fucked by a shinigami. He really couldn't be reduced further now, could he?

No, he couldn't. But at the moment it didn't matter. This felt _good._

"William...ngh" he moaned through his panting.

There was a sudden sharp, stinging pain as William's hand struck his face.

"Do not speak my name in such a manner, you sick creature."

Sebastian moaned in response, dragging his dagger-like nails across the freshly bruised area. Five lines of dark vermillion appeared across his cheek. He was enjoying this as much as he had enjoyed William's rough touches.

While he continued to deepen the cuts across his cheek, Sebastian's other hand moved to ravage his thigh. Nails dug in deep and rivulets of blood streamed down his leg. Low growls echoed in his throat as the pain took him over.

William smiled inwardly. _So the demon is a masochist after all, _he thought, _This could be more enjoyable than expected. _

With a new found vigor the shinigami bit down on the demon's shoulder, drawing blood. The victim let out an inhuman shriek before prying away his assailant's head, and shoving his tongue into his mouth. The metallic taste of his own blood made the kiss that much more erotic for Sebastian. He pulled William's head closer in an effort to get more of it. It was driving him wild. Unconsciously, Sebastian pierced the back of William's head with his claws. The death god retaliated by biting the devil's tongue. This evoked a snarl from said devil, who in turn wrapped his leg around the shinigami's waist, and began to roll his hips. William moaned in pleasure against Sebastian's mouth, which was now curled into a smile. Now they were getting somewhere.

The friction was becoming more intense with every thrust of the demon's hips. His hands moved from the reaper's head and snapped down to the mattress. Black daggers demolished the bedding, feathers flying in all directions. Heat collected in his stomach and his cock throbbed against William's. All the pain and the pleasure were getting him close already. He couldn't have that.

It took everything in him to push William away. The shinigami made a sound of annoyance, and opened his mouth to say something cutting when Sebastian took three of William's fingers into his mouth.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed "What ever are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not letting you take me dry."

"Do it yourself!" he snapped, wiping his fingers on the bedsheets. "Honestly."

Sebastian sighed. William always had to ruin the mood, didn't he? Nevertheless, he put three of his own fingers into his mouth and began sucking. If William could see him, it would have mesmerized him the way that the demon saturated his fingers with the makeshift lubricant. The way that tongue danced across each digit, lathering it with saliva, was enough to bring even the strongest of beings to their knees. It was an absolutely gorgeous sight that the shinigami was dreadfully unfortunate to miss.

When Sebastian had deemed his fingers sufficiently lubricated, he rose to his knees and spread his legs apart. After a moment of mental preparation, he rammed all three fingers into his entrance, nails scratching at his inside.

The painful death yelp that followed caught William by surprise. Curious as to what had happened, he took his glasses from the side table and returned them their usual place on the bridge of his nose. He regretted this action immediately. He gawked at the demon whose fingers disappeared inside his body, blood running down his arm, face contorted in agony; it was possibly the most appalling sight he had ever witnessed in all his years of dealing with his kind.

"It always surprises me how utterly vile a creature you are, demon. Absolutely despicable. I can not believe..."

The remainder of the speech fell on deaf ears. The feeling of being torn apart was overwhelmingly delicious to the masochist. Blood pulsed in his eardrums as he savored the feeling of impalement. The demon was reminded of his time in the torture chambers of the Inquisition, but the thought didn't get too far before it was overruled by the erotic pain that was pulsating through his body. Sebastian removed his fingers about halfway and pushed them back in again.

"And another thing you..."

"Ahh!"

William was cut off by the shriek.

"Ohh..." moaned the demon. His fingers were now abusing a certain spot inside of him. As he continued prepare himself, the shinigami returned to his rant which,once again, was in vain. Sebastian was in complete ecstasy, oblivious to William's lecture. He stretched himself and tore his inside until it was too much to bear. William needed to be inside him. Now.

"And furthermore..."

"Shut up, I'm ready." he growled in a hellishly low voice.

"Well it's about time. I didn't need a full scale production you know. That's another thing..."

Bloody hands grabbed his face.

"Shut...up..." The hands moved down to grip his shoulders, and ecstasy coursed through his veins as the demon impaled himself yet again, but this time not on his fingers.

Immediate relief from the stresses of life washed over the overworked reaper as he was enveloped in his usual rival's heat. His eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows knitted and mouth opened. If William had ever felt this much pleasure in his life, the memory had been lost in a sea of never ending paperwork and office meetings. This was incredible. He remained in place for a moment, getting over the initial shock of the foreign feeling before pushing the devil onto his back into the mattress.

Opening his eyes, William learned that he was not the only one being overtaken by the feeling. Glowing pink eyes were closed tightly. Claw-like hands were thrown above their owner's head scratching against the wall, and leaving small marks of blood against the flawless white paint. William laughed inwardly as he watched the normally composed and proper butler squirm beneath him.

It was strange, and perhaps it was the fact that his cock was currently inside the man, but William found that at the moment, Sebastian seemed much less repulsive than usual. He might even keep his glasses on for this.

"Demon..." he whispered into Sebastian's ear. "I'm going to begin now."

A quiet moan and a nod were his response. William pulled out slowly and thrust back in with all the force he could muster.

And from there, it was completely unbelievable.

The demon raked his nails across the reaper's back, leaving deep marks in their wake. It was going to be terribly painful in the morning but at the moment, while experiencing the greatest pleasure he ever had, the shinigami did not particularly care.

And neither did the demon, because _oh fuck _it was good. It was mind-boggling. William T. Spears was actually pretty good in bed. He had the perfect angle and everything. Beginner's luck perhaps?

Sebastian spread his legs wider and dug his heels into William's lower back, pushing him in deeper. This action caused the reaper to gasp and moan louder. He began to claw at the demon's sides, making long scratches from his chest down to his hips. Sebastian snarled and continued to tear apart the other man's back. It was beginning to get unbearably painful.

Unable to ignore it anymore, William pried the weapons from his back and pinned them down at the attacker's sides.

"Stop that." he commanded. "It's irritating."

Sebastian didn't mind in particular. He had other things he could do with his unnaturally long nails. Like stab them into his thighs. Which is of course what he did.

He growled at the new found self-damage, and allowed his blood to flow freely over himself. Enjoying the feeling, he punctured himself in several other places on his body as well, leaving them bleeding profusely. If he had been thinking at the moment, he might have scoffed at how a human would have been dead if they had been injured as much as he had. Sebastian did love to mock their weakness at times. But at the moment, there was no thought of anything. He was getting close again and there was no place left in his brain for thinking.

William was in quite a similar situation. Every thrust sent shocks up his spine so intense that he even forgot his hatred for the creature beneath him. Hell, he doubted that he could remember his own name at the moment.

"Demon..." he whispered, nipping at his collarbone.

William was pulled into a ferocious kiss. His mouth bled from Sebastian's teeth, but not enough that it actually bothered him. He knew it was unintentional, as Sebastian was impossibly close- he was going to cum within seconds. William reached between them and pumped the devil, who broke the kiss to let out a moan.

Sebastian was on the edge. The edge of the edge. He just needed the slightest push and at last he would reach the climax he so desperately needed. That push came as teeth clamped down onto his shoulder in a powerful bite.

Then he was lost. This was quite possibly the most intense orgasm of the demon's supernaturally long life. His mind was gone, now engrossed in blinding pleasure. He couldn't tell up from down, left from right; the concepts had left him completely.

The shinigami watched as the creature writhed and mutilated the mattress with his claws. Loud cries of ecstasy echoed through the room as Sebastian came onto William's chest and stomach. William became more desperate to release now that the demon had achieved it. He thrust as hard and fast as physically possible for a shinigami, feeling the hole get tighter from the other man's orgasm.

In his last moment of sanity, the shinigami heard the demon groan.

"Ngh...William."

_Right, that was my name, _he thought.

But he promptly forgot again as bliss washed over him. He moaned out as he released himself into his one-time lover, and fisted his hands into the torn fabric and feathers of the bed. This moment was exactly what he had needed, but denied himself for so long. In this moment, he forgot about everything. There was no such thing as work, or overtime. No obnoxious coworkers to make his life a living hell. At this moment there was only euphoria. Euphoria and...

"Demon...?"

"William...out...now..."

"Oh."

He hadn't even realized. Having finished anyway, he pulled out of Sebastian and flopped down beside him.

He turned toward the panting creature and said breathlessly.

"My...apologies...demon." He adjusted his glasses and turned away.

And in that moment, all passion ceased. Once again, the room was engulfed in awkward silence, except for the heavy breathing coming from both sides of the bed.

Both were covered in blood, sweat, cum and feathers. The bed was destroyed and Sebastian knew that he would need to clean it all up before his young master noticed (not that he ever bothers to visit the servants quarters, but on the off chance that he ever did, the butler would get into untold trouble if he were to find it in this state). William was silently calculating how many showers he would need to take to cleanse himself of the demon cum that violated the skin of his chest. He figured 73 or 74 would suffice. As for the blood, that would take a few more...

He was distracted from his math but a rustling from his left. Sebastian had rolled over and was now facing him.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to sleep."

"Sleep the other way."

"I have less injuries on this side."

"Well, you are distracting me from my counting."

"Counting?"

"I am trying to figure out how long it will take for me to sanitize myself of you."

"I see." The devil rolled onto his back.

"Not like that either, I can still see your face."

"I can see your face too."

"But my face is not positively repulsive."

"If I'm 'positively repulsive' to you, why don't you leave? I'm sure you can do your counting elsewhere."

"I may just do that."

They lay in silence once again, neither moving.

"Weren't you leaving?" Sebastian asked after a few minutes.

"I was, but then I remembered that Grell Sutcliffe is in my office, and I am not in the mood to meet with him."

"And you assume it's fine to stay here?"

"..."

"Ugh, stay here if you must, just be out by morning. Now if you don't mind I would like to sleep for a few hours, as I have to repair an entire wing of the mansion tomorrow." He smiled and rolled over, leaving the shinigami to his thoughts.

Which for once where far away from his office. Instead, they were focused on the demon.

_This demon..._he thought, _how did he get me to do this? _

He pondered the question for a while, and soon realized that, no one got him to do this,

He had needed it.

And he had gotten exactly what he needed.

_So stop acting like such a damn **William. **_

He did feel more relaxed now. It was a strange feeling for him, but he wasn't concerned about work, even though it was on his mind again now. Perhaps...

_Perhaps the demon was right. _

He was taken aback by his own thought, but he was correct in thinking it. Sebastian had done some good for him, as much as he hated to admit it.

But as much as Sebastian had helped him, William felt no reason to stay in his presence much longer. He sat upright on the bed, and looked for his scythe on the floor.

_It's on the demon's side. What a pain. _

William stood up and lightly walked over to his beloved weapon, bent over and picked it up.

_Hmph. No damage, so I suppose I should be going now. _

Normally, would have just turned his back and been on his way, but something about the sleeping man stopped him. William knelt down at the bedside, observing the serene facial features of sleep.

On a whim, he put a hand to the demon's face, and lightly stroked the injured cheek. It was already scarring, and would be completely healed by morning; his own healing ability was not so impressive. The welts on his back would remain for quite some time, and would likely never heal fully.

And his dignity likely wouldn't either.

But at the moment he didn't care.

He was relaxed.

"I suppose even you are useful for some things." he whispered, tucking a strand of silky black hair behind Sebastian's ear. "Thank you, demon."

He paused for a moment, stood up and walked away. But before making his final exit, the god of death glanced back one last time.

"Sebastian..." It was the first time he had ever spoken the butler's name out loud. "I absolutely hate you." he said, with a slight smile. And with that, William decided it was officially time to leave, so he walked over to the window, popped it open, and silently exited.

Lying on the bed, eyes closed, the demon smirked. _When will he learn I don't sleep?_

He chuckled to himself, having heard the shinigami's goodbye.

"Oh William.", he smiled as he rolled over, "I can't stand you either."

XXXXX

Aww, such adorable hatred.

Again, reviews are always great, and they make me oh so happy. Constructive criticism only, no flames please.

Thank you so much for reading!

Until next time

~Crow


End file.
